


Tickle Fight

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: MJ chases down and Tickles Sanha





	Tickle Fight

“Yoon Sanha, get back here!” he laughed and Sanha kept running, also giggling. “Yah!” His smile reached his eyes, causing them to crease.   
“You’re too short to catch me hyung!”  
“You’re gonna pay for that you brat!” Sanha let himself be caught, pulling Myungjun on to the ground. The older took the opportunity to straddle him and launched an extreme tickle attack on his giant, beagle boyfriend. Sanha’s body shook with mirth and he squealed.  
“Hyung! Stop!” He spoke between lost breathes. Myungjun stopped and pecked Sanha’s cheek. The tall 17 year old could hardly breathe but his face was alive with a huge smile and his cheeks were flushed a bright red.   
“You did this to yourself.” Myungjun smiled fondly down at Sanha, who pouted and wrapped his long arms around the elder’s neck.  
“You started it.” Myungjun pecked Sanha’s lips before starting to stand, attempting to pull the younger with him.


End file.
